


Наследство

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Волею случая Савамуре Дайчи достается в наследство бизнес, с которым он никогда не имел дела. Но не все так страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	Наследство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firoy (nadin_hime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/gifts).



> В начале было слово - сексшоп!АУ. Потом - тесный круг ветеранов ФБ, "только представьте, это как кофешоп!АУ, только не кофе!", "моар, моар пейрингов", "да, и брокуро", "но я знаю, кто будет там работать!", "давайте-давайте-ну-давайте напишем", "ну пожалуйста", "это будет макси!", "это будет цикл драбблов!", "это вообще будет?", "ДАВАЙТЕ ПРОСТО ЭТО НАПИШЕМ"  
> Первыйнах, короче. *делает бровями*

Дайчи передернул плечами от холода и прикрыл за собой дверь магазина – и чуть было не споткнулся о коробку высотой ему по колено, без опознавательных знаков. Рядом стояли еще пять, чуть поменьше; запечатанные кривой линией скотча поверх – он пригляделся – еще одного слоя скотча, но уже взрезанного. Должно быть, перепаковывали на каком-то этапе транспортировки, решил Дайчи, хмуро разглядывая повреждения. Он бы такого не допустил – мало ли что могло случиться с товаром? Какой же все-таки бардак достался ему в наследство.

Он поскреб ногтем, нащупывая край скотча, и одним рывком содрал липкую полосу. Потом запустил руку в коробку и присвистнул, погружая пальцы в мягкий невесомый мех.

И тут же выдернул обратно, будто обжегшись – хотя металлическая пробка на конце лисьего хвоста не была ни холодной, ни горячей. Она была комнатной температуры.

И это была анальная пробка.

Дайчи обхватил руками голову и едва слышно застонал. Затем помассировал виски, глубоко вздохнул и приказал себе собраться. Это всего лишь бизнес. Да, это теперь его бизнес, но это не значит, что его нельзя кому-то перепродать – кому-то, кто больше разбирается в этой… специфике. А для этого нужно навести хоть какой-то порядок, и да, желудок сводило при мысли о том, что творится в бухгалтерии, но хотя бы убрать товар из-под ног было бы совсем неплохо. Для начала.

Подхватив последнюю коробку обеими руками – она оказалась тяжелее прочих – он уже шагнул было в сторону подсобки, но от двери его внезапно окликнули:

– Извините…

Дайчи развернулся резко, едва не выронив коробку; руки выдержали, а вот скотч оказался слабаком и с душераздирающим треском лопнул. Картонные края разъехались в стороны, Дайчи качнулся в сторону, прижимая коробку к себе, но споткнулся обо что-то и окончательно потерял равновесие, завалившись на посетителя и сшибая того с ног. Товар с глухим стуком посыпался на голову, на плечи, на пол, и Дайчи, поддавшись предательской слабости, зажмурился. Он не хотел ни видеть, ни осознавать себя сидящим на полу в груде силиконовых членов, для первого – и последнего, последнего! – дня в новом бизнесе это было немного чересчур.

Рядом зашевелились, и глаза он все-таки открыл, и тут же встретился взглядом с округлившимися карими глазами незнакомца. Это ударило как током – Дайчи торопливо поднялся и поклонился, принося извинения. Под ноги он старался не смотреть.

– Все в порядке, – неуверенно сказал незнакомец. – Я не ушибся. А с вами все хорошо? Вы выглядите…

Уставшим как собака? Неловким? Смущенным? Сам Дайчи все никак не мог определиться.

– …утомленным, – дипломатично предположил тот. И тут же торопливо добавил: – Извините, если я лезу не в свое дело.

– Все в порядке, – сдержанно ответил Дайчи и вдруг, осознав, что рядом с ним посторонний, свел брови и посмотрел на него повнимательнее. – А, собственно, что вы здесь делаете? Этот магазин закрыт.

– Свет горел, и дверь была незаперта, – возразил незнакомец. – И таблички со словом «Закрыто» не висело.

И улыбнулся смущенно – так, что у Дайчи язык не повернулся тут же указать ему на дверь. Да и сам виноват, про табличку стоило подумать с самого начала.

– Сугавара Коуши, – представился тот наконец. – Я направлял Вам мое резюме две недели назад. Был автоответ, что рассмотрят в течение двух дней, но больше писем не было, и я немного подождал, потом позвонил, но никто не брал трубку, поэтому решил просто зайти. Я живу здесь неподалеку.

– Резюме? – тупо переспросил Дайчи. – Какое резюме?

– Резюме на позицию, открытую вашей компанией, – терпеливо пояснил Сугавара. – Я откликнулся на ваше объявление в интернете. Вы искали продавца…

– Но я не искал продавца, – пробормотал Дайчи, и тут же помотал головой, приводя мысли в порядок. – То есть, возможно, предыдущий владелец действительно искал, но теперь этот магазин… – Слово «мой» не давалось, поэтому Дайчи на ходу перефразировал: – Этот магазин теперь принадлежит другому человеку. Который его окончательно закроет, так что продавец совершенно точно не нужен.

Сугавара как будто немного сник, едва заметно вздохнул и снова улыбнулся – и от этой улыбки Дайчи вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно – неизвестно почему. И почему только сейчас, они ведь все это время стояли посреди рассыпавшихся игрушек, и кстати об игрушках…

– Я помогу вам их собрать, – опередил Сугавара мысль, которую Дайчи толком и додумать не успел. – Я все-таки вас напугал, стоило постучаться.

– А… да, – спохватился Дайчи. – Да. Спасибо. Савамура Дайчи, – он протянул руку, и Сугавара ее пожал. У него оказались холодные пальцы; должно быть, не носит перчатки, подумалось Дайчи, а потом он скользнул взглядом по потрепанному пальто и видавшим виды, но аккуратно начищенным ботинкам, и нахмурился.

– Давно ищете работу?

– Пару-тройку недель, – пожал плечами Сугавара, уже склонившийся над разрозненными кусками картона. – Боюсь, это придется выбросить, даже скотч не сотворит чуда. Есть другая тара?

– Да, сейчас, – Дайчи машинально развернулся и двинулся в подсобку, и, только уже выдвинув с полки решетчатый пластиковый ящик, осознал, что оставил Сугавару одного в торговом зале. Рядом с неучтенным пока еще товаром, наверняка очень дорогим – члены выглядели как настоящие. Что человеку, который явно стеснен в средствах, ничего не стоит прихватить пару вещей и скрыться еще до того, как лопоухий хозяин магазина вернется в зал.

Ругая себя за безалаберность, Дайчи выглянул из-за угла. Сугавара сидел на корточках и задумчиво разглядывал одну из моделей, осторожно трогая пальцем силиконовую кожицу на головке. Выглядел он при этом как грибник, который решил установить с каким-нибудь мацутаке – очень, очень длинным мацутаке – телепатический контакт, и Дайчи было бы смешно, если бы не стыдный жар, полыхнувший вдруг внизу живота.

Он сцепил зубы и постоял пару минут, приходя в себя, потом вышел и, поставив ящик на пол, принялся сгружать в него игрушки, не глядя больше на Сугавару – во избежание.

– Пару-тройку недель? И какие успехи?

Сугавара снова пожал плечами – Дайчи уловил движение краем глаза.

– Рассылаю резюме, хожу на собеседования. Обычно продавцом хотят видеть симпатичную девчонку, это привлекает клиентов, а если мальчик – ну, тоже кто-то симпатичный, в бизнесе без этого никуда.

Сугавара симпатичным был однозначно, но Дайчи промолчал. Вместо этого спросил:

– А предыдущее место работы?

– Зоомагазин. Два года со сменщиком, постоянный круг клиентов…

– Любите животных?

– Приятно работать с теми, кто может оценить покупку заводной мышки по достоинству.

Дайчи фыркнул, не сдержавшись.

– А почему ушли?

– Не поладил с новым руководством, – сдержанно ответил Сугавара, и Дайчи удивленно на него покосился – этот-то? Парень показался ему совершенно неконфликтным. Но уточнять Дайчи не стал, вместо того подхватил полный членов ящик – глаза б его их не видели – и отнес на место.

– Спасибо за помощь, – кивнул он. Сугавара кивнул в ответ и подтянул шарф, пряча в него длинную худую шею.

– Повесьте все-таки табличку, мало ли что, – улыбнулся он еще раз, и Дайчи не смог не ответить тем же. – Был рад с вами познакомиться, Савамура-сан.

– Просто Дайчи, – вырвалось у Дайчи само собой, прежде чем он успел подумать. Сугавара серьезно кивнул.

– Хорошего вечера, Дайчи.

И стремительно выскользнул за дверь.

 

Дайчи остался стоять в опустевшем зале. Машинально поискал глазами табличку, не нашел и сделал мысленную пометку: исправить. Все-таки во всем должен быть порядок. Даже в бизнесе, который собираешься продавать. Тем более что продажа – дело небыстрое, связей на рынке у него нет, покупателя придется искать самому, а магазин – а что магазин? Пусть пока приносит доход, имеет смысл хотя бы распродать остатки. А там видно будет. Так ведь?

 

Найти пароль от электронного ящика не составило труда, письмо со вложенным резюме двухнедельной давности – тоже. Предыдущий менеджер так его и не открыл, то ли пропустил в потоке рекламных брошюр, то ли уже тогда забил на свои обязанности.

Дайчи пожевал губами, обдумывая свой следующий ход. Затем решительно придвинул телефон и набрал короткую смс.

«Вы успешно прошли собеседование».


End file.
